


Her name...Merlin!

by Anya5792, SuperWhoMerLockandSpock



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Merthur - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 21:45:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4538532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anya5792/pseuds/Anya5792, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperWhoMerLockandSpock/pseuds/SuperWhoMerLockandSpock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a land of myth and a time of magic. The destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young...woman?</p><p>Her name is Alia and she has always known the life of a Pendragon princess. One day she finds out who she really is and why she can do what she does. Will she ever forgive her parents or will she walk down the same dark path as Morgana?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the Merlin characters or Merlin. I do however own the OCs and the story with my coauthor. Please leave me comments and Kudos.

It had been raining leaving the streets of Camelot deserted save for a few children laughing and jumping in the muddy puddles. Soon mothers could be heard calling for them and causing wet children to scurry inside out of the rain. A single girl walked down the empty streets towards the inn while her wet brunette hair clung to her face. Mud from the road had started to coat her long red dress and the hem of her dark cloak. Her blue eyes burned bright with purpse as she pulled her hood higher and stepped into the tavern. The sounds of marriement and laughter subsided as all eyes turned to get a look at her. Closing the door behind her she ignored them and made her way to the front towards the owner. He looked her over and grinned,"What is a pretty young thing doing out on a night like this?" She looked into his eyes and removed her hood, "I need a room and in exchange I will work for you for as long as I stay." Her eyes seemed to burn into his very soul causing him to shiver then slowly nod. Standing he motioned for her to follow him and then lead her up the stairs and down a narrow hallway. The noise of laughter and drunken conversation resumed as soon as she was out of sight. At the end of the hall he opened the door to a small yet cozy room. The man motioned her inside, "It's not much but it is all I have left." She nodded then waved her hand dismissively, "It's fine; you may go." He bowed out and the door behind him. She removed her sodden cloak and then stripped off her boots and socks. She laid her cloak across the chair and set her boots and socks by the fireplace. She then wiggled out of her wet and soiled dress setting it by the fire to dry. She then sat on the floor crossing her legs under her. All the travel and planning had left her feeling drained. She just needed some peace to rest and regain her strength after all she was going to need it to put her plan in motion. Closing her eyes she concentrated on her breathing and started to relax. She could work out the final details of her plan in the morning and with that she slipped into her sanctuary of peace to recharge. 'He will learn.' Was her final thought before slipping completely out of consciousness


	2. Victorious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey again thanks for reading and I hope you like this chapter. More is coming I promise but I am a college student and a full time employee so bear with me.

The kights all cheered and laughed around the table. They had just got back from a most successful quest and were in the mood for a celebration. Merlin sat quietly amongst them but only because Arthur had asked him to. Not ordered him like a servant but asked as one friend to another. Not being a big drinker, contrary to what Arthur thought, he gingerly sipped his mead from his tankard. The Rising Sun was livley and full of laughter and drunken conversation as was normal. Across the room a small framed dark haired serving girl noticed Merlin and made his way over to him. "Not a drinker?" she asked quietly not letting the others at the table hear. "Was it that obvious?" Merlin asked smiling sheepishly. "You've had the same tankard while your friends have gone through several." she replied with a smile. He looked into her eyes and was stunned at how blue they were. Looking closer he noticed something strangely familiar about her features but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. "Have we met?" he asked only for her to shake her head quickly. "I think if we had I would remember someone who drinks like you." she said teasingly. He chuckled, "Yes I suppose you would." She leaned closer to him and whispered, "I could get you something else that would suite your taste better and your friends would never know the difference." He smiled then nodded, "That would be great." She left to the backroom quickly, and pulled a vial of light purple liquid from her boot. Meanwhile, Merlin sat at the table with a smug look on his face and thinking of how he wouldn't have to drink that horrid mead anymore. "Something funny Merlin?" Arthurs' voice snapped him out of his thoughts. "No...no just happy about the end of our quest." "And here I thought it had something to do with that wench." Gwain chimed in. Merlin blushed and looked down at the table. The knights let out a loud laugh and teased him. After things had quieted down at the table the girl returned with another tankard. "Here you go." she said setting it down and removing the mead filled one. He smiled only to hear Percival, "I think Merlin fancies you miss." The whole table erupted into laughter causing Merlin to blush and the girl to smile. Merlin looked at his tankard and noticed it looked like mead. Confused he turned to the girl only to find her gone. He looked back at his drink and then took a careful sip. He was surprised that it tastes sweet unlike the mead but it looked and smelled just like it. He took another drink and immediately felt tipsy. As the night grew late the men all piled out of the tavern. Drunken conversation could be heard all throughout Camelot as the knights made jokes and teased Merlin. The servant couldn't seem to stand up on his own and after what felt like the millionth time of falling was finally picked up. The slightly drunk king Arthur carried him carefully to the castle. Bidding the knights a good night he took Merlin to his chambers and then set him on his bed. Good night he whispered as he tucked the blankets under his chin then he turned and headed to his own chambers. A smile of amusement plastered on his face as he fell into slumber that night.


	3. I'm a...I'm a...what?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin awakes just a little bit different. Can they figure out how to fix him?

Merlin shifted in his bed and opened his eyes. The sun burned his retinas and made his head feel like a drum. He quickly closed his eyes and let how a groan. Whatever the serving girl had given him had the same effect as mead. He decided that he was never going to stay out drinking that late ever again. He let out another groan, then sat up and stretched. All of his muscles protested especially his back, right between his shoulder blades. He got out of bed, dressed and then wandered into the main room for breakfast. "Morning Gaius." he mumbled while rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Gaius lookoed up from his work, not recognizing the voice. "My back hurts I think Arthur's training exercises are starting to take a toll." He sat at the table, not noticing the slack-jawed older man, and reached for the ham in the middle of the table. Gaius stood there trying to figure out who this person was they dressed like Merlin and talked like him, they did not however look like him. Gaius opened his mouth to say something when he was suddenly cut off by a shout, "MERLIN!" Merlin groaned and stood up grabbing a slice of bread and a chunk of cheese, "See you later Gaius," he call as he ran out the door. Too stunned and the young servants' appearance to say anything Gaius just stood there and watched him leave. As Merlin walked down the hall he got a lot of stares from the others. They all were trying to figure out who the person was in Merlins' clothes. Upon entering the Kings' bed chambers he found him in a struggle with his tunic and was getting very cross. He seemed to be having trouble getting it on the right way. " May I assist Sire, or would you just prefer to be a clotpole and do it yourself?" Merlin smirked to himself. Arthur stopped with his struggle and whirled around quickly, "Who in the seven hells are you?" He looked over the person in front of him trying to figure out if this was Merlins' idea of a joke. "I am your manservant Merlin you dollophead who else did you expect." Merlin paused, "Unless Sire has bumped his head and forgotten me in which case I will gladly take the day off." Arthur gave him a confused look, was this a way for his good for nothing servant to get out of work? "Merlin is my servant, my manservant and you my dear are no man." Merlin felt his blood begin to boil, "I am as much a man as you are, considering the staggering amount of quests we have completed together." Still puzzled Arthur just looked at him so Merlin contiued, "In fact just last night we finished a quest and upon returning to Camelot we went to the Rising Sun to celebrate." Not noticing that Arthur had realized that he was in fact Merlin he added, "You remember you all thought I fancied that serving girl," Arthur stopped him. "Merlin I don't know how to tell you this or if your are going to believe me but you aren't a man," he paused. "You're a woman." That had done it, Merlin opened his mouth to say something snarky in return. It was at that time he caught a reflection of a woman in the mirror. Turning around quickly he found no one behind him and looked back at the mirror. The woman was young and quite beautiful. She had long raven colored hair and amazing blue eyes. He leaned closer to the mirror to get a better look. The girl in the mirror leaned too, confused Merling picked up the mirror and started feeling his face. That was when he realized that the girl in the mirror was him, he looked at his features and ran his finger through his now shoulder length hair. That was when he caught a reflection of his chestal area. He looked down and saw why his back had been hurting, there resting on his chest were two good sized mounds. He had developed breasts and they were noticable. He put the mirror down on the Arthurs' desk shocked at how he looked. "Merlin...." Arthur asked his voice full of concern. Merlin turned around and looked at him, the blood had drained from his face, "I'm a woman." That was all he managed to get out before his eyes rolled back and he fainted. Before he could hit the floor a pair of strong arm engulfed his now limp body. "Honestly Merlin you couldn't be mature about this?" Arthur asked before carrying him over to the bed.


	4. Well,hello again.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of the search for answers. Who could have done this to Merlin and for what purpose?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I'm sorry about the long wait. I appreciate all of the reads but anyway here is the next chapter and the next one wont take as long once I find the notebook it is written in.

Arthur sat on the chair watching as Gaius checked over Merlin. He looked pale to the young king and the enormous bed made him look so terribly small. "He...um she..." Gaius struggled to find the right wording and proper term for his young ward. He continued, "Merlin is going to be fine Sire, apart from the obvious there is nothing physically wrong." Arthur nodded still looking distant, "How did this happen Gaius?" The physician only shook his head and sighed, "I don't know for certain there is one possible cause of this." Arthur looked up at him, "What is that?" Gaius paused thinking carefully, "I do believe sire that it could be sorcery." Arthur felt hisjaw drop open, "But what is the purpose of turning Merlin into a woman?!" Giaus sighed, "There is no purpose that I can see but it has to be far more than a prank." Letting his head drop back into his hands the young king sighed again. Suddenly there was a knock on the door, "Sire, the knights want to know what you want us to do." It was Sir Leon. Arthur looked up, "As soon as Merlin wakes we will meet in the audience chamber." The knight nodded and left to inform the others. Soon after the door opened again and in walked Gwen, "Darling you are going to make yourself sick worrying like that." She placed her small hand on his shoulder. There was a stir from the bed and a soft moan. They all stood and watched as Merlin stirred trying to break through the fog of sleep that had him. Merlin's eyes opened and glanced around the room finally resting on Arthur's face. The king let out a sigh of relief, "Worried about me sire?" Merlin joked. "Of course not;" Arthur replied. "It's just really hard to find good help these days even if you are the worst manservant I have ever known." Merlin rolled his eyes and sat up, "Well I'm not much of a manservant now as you stated earlier I do have to be a man first." Arthur cracked a smile but it vanished as quickly as it appeared. "We are meeting in the audience hall but we were waiting for you to wake up." "I thought you weren't worried about me." Merlin said with a smirk. "I'm not but the others will want to know that you are awake so don't just lay there all day get up we have a meeting." Later all the knights were gathered and discussing what to do about Merlin. "Gaius thinks it's sorcery." explain Arthur. The other knights nodded, "It has to be not other expllination makes sense." Leon piped up. "Maybe he was a girl the entire time." Gwain joked. The other knights chuckled only to be silenced by Arthur. "This is not a joking matter." he said sternly. "We all know that magic is illegal in Camelot and we need to find the source of it before it gets out of hand. All nodded in agreement. "Why would they turn Merlin into a girl in the first place?" Elyan asked. "There is no logical explination for it unless..." Arthur paused. "Merlin did you happen to upset or anger any sorceresses that I didn't know about?" Merlins' jaw dropped open, "No." He stated it plainly, "We need to go back over the places we were in the last two days and hopefully we will find the person responsible." Gwain suggested. The king nodded, "But if it was Merlins' fault then he is on his own until he fixes it." "Hey!" Merlin protested, "Maybe it was your fault." His words fell on deaf ears as Arthur went on explaining the plan. "So we will set out by sunrise tomorrow." Suddenly there was a crash of thunder and a cloud of blue smoke. "Why go looking for the source when she is standing right in front of you." The knights all drew thier swords and watched the smoke clear. In the middle of the room stood none other than Nimueh smirking. "Hello again your Majesty."


	5. The cure.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The great sorceress has a surprise for the king. She knows the cure but will they accept it?

All eyes were on the sorceress as she sauntered over to the table with a smug smile plastered on her face. "What do you want?" Arthur asked bluntly. "I want to help you." she simply replied. "How do you intend to help us?" The smug smile just got bigger, " By telling you how to break the curse of course." The king snorted, "Why should we trust anything that you say?" "Because I am the one who placed the curse so naturally I know how to break it." Arthur was silent, "Of course if you do not wish for my help then I shall be going." 

The wind picked up, "Wait..." This one word seemed to boom around the hall. Looking back she saw Arthur hand outstretched, "What is the cure?" He could not believe that he was asking her but he felt at a loss if she where to take the cure and leave. "Are you sure you want it sure you seemed hesitant a little while ago." The smirk was back on her face, "Yes." Arthur replied. "What is the price for the cure?" Merlin held his breath as they awaited the answer. "The cure in it's self is the price." This gained confused looks from everyone in the room, "What do you mean?" It was Merlin 's turn to be curious, "The cure is to produce a child." In that moment the king looked like a cod fish, "What?!"

She looked at them both, "You two must produce a child and seeing as you can not do that, as you are both males I needed to turn one into a female." "So why Merlin, why not me?" Arthur questioned only to regret it immediately after. "You are both strong but Merlin is less likely to be recognized by you people, well except for people in the castle." "So because Arthur is well known you chose Merlin?" Nimueh nodded, "He is also easier to get close to as he is just a servant." Merlin sighed, "What if we don't produce a child?"

The sorceress chuckled, "Tonight is the full moon you have until the next full moon to conceive or you will be stuck like this for eternity." With that the sorceress was gone. Arthur sat in the chair next to him, "We have a month to decide what to do." "There has to be another way." Merlin said. The king shook his head, "I sincerely doubt it." With that the room was dismissed leaving just Arthur alone with his thoughts.


	6. Finally yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the full moon draws close these two decide that it is time for the cure to be put to use and things will never be the same between them again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys thanks for reading and I want to apologize for the short chapters. This chapter is longer and the next ones will be as well. Thank you for bearing with me and I hope that you like the chapter.

It was a the day before the full moon, Arthur sat in his chambers watching as the fire danced. This was going to be a hard decision and he didn’t like having Merlin in the middle of it but as they had no choice in the matter they needed to make a decision. This of course put more stress on the king than usual and that made him anxious. The door opened as Gwen entered, “Are you alright darling?” she asked shutting the door quietly. He shook his head silently letting out a sigh. He had tried his best to find a cure for Merlin but every idea went without any change.  
Gwen let out a small sigh trying to work out the best way to tell him, she had thought about this and gone over it many times. The conclusion was the same, Arthur needed to give Nimueh what she wanted. She took a deep breath, “I have been thinking about what the sorceress told you and I think that you need to concieve with Merlin.” Arthur looked at her in shock, “You think I should give up finding a cure and give into the sorceress?” The disbelief was evident in his voice, this cause Gwen to cring. “I think that she was telling the truth when she told you the cure and with only a few days to even have a chance that Merlin will be able to change back.” This caused Arthur to sigh again, “I know we have three days and I have exhausted all the leads we have had on a cure.”  
Gwen smiled at Arthur, “Then we both know what needs to be done.” Arthur nodded before looking up at her, “This is why I love you so much.” He stood and gave her a sweet kiss before heading to find Merlin. There was something they needed to do before breaking the curse and that was steel their nerves with ale. They were going to get snockered and then he was going to impregnate his best friend.  
After he left Gwen put her hands on her belly, they had just found out that she was expecting. That is the main reason she told him to do the cure, she knew that Arthur would need him after the baby arrived and it was a good thing they had a while. She walked to the wardrobe and pulled out her sleeping clothes and after getting ready she crawled under the covers. She laid there thinking of how she pictured her baby and how happy Arthur would be when it arrived. She he knew that in order to have his full attention and support he needed to fix what was wrong with Merlin. Her final thought as she fell asleep was of Arthur holding their child for the first time and having tears of pure joy run down his face.

~~~Meanwhile~~~

Arthur sat with Merlin as he chugged down another tankard and watched Merlin pull a face as he did the same. “This stuff is awful.” Arthur only nodded. The more time that passed the more tipsy they got that is when they decided to head back. Leaning on each other for support, whatever good that did, they made it inside the castle walls. Arthur lead Merlin to one of the guest bedrooms sitting her on the bed before crossing the room again and shutting the door quietly. He then made his way back to the bed removing his shirt revealing his muscular chest. Merlin would never admit it out loud but this moment was better than she had dreamed. She felt her very core heat up as he came closer before crawling on the bed and hovering over her. He slid his rough and calloused hand under her tunic. The sudden heat from him made Merling shudder and felt the moisture between her legs.  
Arthur suddenly felt a need to be with Merlin in every way possible. Her skin was so soft and he slid his hands over her supple breasts feeling her tremble before pulling off her tunic. He trailed kisses down her neck and across her collarbone leaving little bite marks. Arthur’s mouth kissed it’s way over her jawline and found it’s way to her mouth. There was a battle for dominance before Arthur won. He slid his hands over her stomach and down between her thighs. The heat made him feel himself become stiff and he shoved down his trousers before helping Merlin out of hers. There they were in all of their glory and naked as the day they were born. In that moment all of the waiting was finally gone as the two merged into one body a writhing mass moans and heartbeats.  
That was the night that they were more than friends, they were lovers and that was a bond that would never be broken. Arthur had never felt so close to Merlin in his life as they moved together on the very bed that would produce their child. He was finally understanding what he really felt and now he could express that feeling without criticism. Even though he thought Merlin perfect in that moment he could not wait to gaze upon the face of his goofy manservant and know that there was more there than just a love as a friend. They were bound by love as well as friendship.  
The thought drove them both over the edge as they climaxed together then fell into a heap of body and sweat. The sweet smell of their love mingling with the sound of their breathing. Merlin finally got what she had always wanted, for Arthur to look at her the same way that he looked at Gwen. He knew that after tonight they were more than servant and master. More than even friends and he would finally see Merlin as someone he truly loved with all of his heart and soul.  
Arthur circled his arms around Merlin’s waist as they both drifted off to sleep. As he closed his eyes he realized why this was so hard for him. He loved Merlin even before his transformation into a woman. He had always wanted to share himself with him completely and it took this to make him really miss his Merlin. That was what he now was, Merlin was totally and completely his and there was no changing that.  
They would visit Gaius in the morning and see if there was a chance of pregnancy and hopefully this nightmare would be over. Then he, King Arthur would finally have his love back to normal.


	7. What?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sorceress gave them the cure but what is the real price of a child. Not only must Merlin conceive a child with Arthur but he must also give birth.

8 1/2 months and the only thing to change was Merlin's size. Arthur had hunted the sorceress only to have her appear when he returned to Camelot.  
"Why has he not changed back?!" he demanded causing Nimueh to chuckle.   
"A man cannot very well give birth to the child and your woman is already carrying one."   
Gaius had confirmed that fact shortly after Arthur had arrived home and that made him nervous. One Pendragon child he could handle but two?   
Thinking about this made his head start to spin. He had moved Merlin into the room across the hall. This made it easier to keep track of the progress and contain the emotional waves to one area.   
Over to the side Merlin sat with Gwen, a hand resting on her large belly. She could feel the baby shift and kick. A few days after conception the most beautiful baby girl appeared to her in a dream. This made Merlin smile but the one thing that dis worry her is that on top of being a girl the child also would have magical power.   
Arthur had made it pretty clear how he felt about magic. If he ever found out that the child had it hr might have it killed.   
Gwen knew of Merlin's magic but was able to help her contain it when the hormones hit. The girl was powerful that was certain. Maybe she would succeed where she herself had failed.   
Gwen sat her own hand on her very round belly buy felt nothing. Her child was late and not active as he had been. This worried the queen but she shook it off as hormones.   
The sparring had just began when there was a wail of pain. He turned quickly toward the sound only to see his queen on her knees clutching her belly. Her face was drained of blood and a look of pain.   
Merlin had a hold of her hand as her all too feminine face quickly drained of blood. It took only seconds for Arthur to regain himself and begin barking orders while wrapping his arm around Gwen and guiding her into bed. At that same moment Merlin felt pain tear through her causing her to clutch her own belly. Everyone was so focused on the Queen no one noticed. Slowly and carefully she made her way inside to her chambers across the hall.  
She was greeted by the sorceress just outside the door to who guided her into the room and then helped get her labor-ridden pregnant body on the bed.   
She remained with Merlin and helped as much as she was able. Hours later there was a cry from a small babe as the universe greeted this beautiful new life.   
The Queen however sat in tears holding the small lifeless body of her infant son. Arthur sat in shock and disbelief. A few moments went by before the cry of a small child broke his trance. He listened then followed the sound. There in the next room was a very tired, very male, Merlin.   
In his arms was a squirming bundle from which the cry was emanating. He stepped closer and looked at the red face of his daughter. She looked angry as she batted at the air with her tiny fists.  
Her features were like Arthur's but her hair was dark as midnight making her like Merlin.  
"I think she is hungry but I am not able to feed her."   
Arthur looked up at Merlin before looking him over. What he said was true with no female parts left he was purely male. This made it impossible for him to feed the small girl in his arms.   
Arthur suddenly had an idea and helped his friend stand before picking up his daughter. By the time he had made it back into the room with Gwen the dead infant had been removed.   
The baby in his arms gave a small cry causing Gwen to look up in surprise.   
Arthur looked at her and walked closer, "She's hungry but Merlin can't feed her."   
A look of surprise crossed her face as she finally noticed Merlin. Shaking her head she held out her arms, "Let me see her."   
The girl was placed in her put stretched out arms. A look of maternal love crossed her face as soon as she had the child.   
Gwen undid her top and pulled it lower then began nursing the babe. She had latched on immediately and soon began to fall asleep as she fed. Gwen ran a gentle finger over the baby's soft head this made Arthur to shift closer.   
"What should we name her?" He asked with wonder.   
A look of careful thought crossed Gwen's face as she stroked the child's head. She thought for a few moments before she finally answered.  
"Alia."   
Her voice was steady and strong with power as if her name was an incantation of love. There were a series of nods and smiles especially Merlin. That was his child's name before her first breath of life.   
Arthur stroked her head lovingly before whispering, "Alia...Alia Pendragon princess of Camelot."   
He than stood up and ushered everyone out of the room so that the mother and child could rest. Merlin slept that night with a smile because everything was perfect in that moment.


	8. All grown up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the years flown by it is time to start a new chapter in the young Princess's life. Is she ready for the plans of the universe?

 The years had flown by for this beautiful girl as she grew and learned what the world held for her. As the Princess and next in line for the throne of Camelot, Alia had spent many of her days studying so that she could one day lead her people without fear. Not long after her first birthday when Gwen was putting her down for a nap she displayed a gift of magic.

          The Queen was shocked at first then terrified as her husband had the same views on magic that his father did. She had immediately taken her to see Guias, to help her figure out how to keep this from Arthur. He concocted an elixir that suppressed her powers for the time being until she was old enough to be trained to use them. 

          That of course had been 8 years ago; she was now 16 and getting more magnificent by the day. Her gifts were growing and she was not only getting better at controlling them but also at hiding them from her father. Tonight the young princes from distant kingdoms were going to be attending her party. This of course was her mother's idea, as her father still thought of her as a little girl. 

           The Queen had eventually convinced the King that it was time for the sweet Princess Alia to start thinking about her future marriage. She was old enough to make her own decisions for herself it was time for her to secure a possible bonding alliance. Alia of course had siblings, two younger brothers in fact. She loved them dearly and they did try their best to give her the privacy that a girl her age required but they were still boys.

           She was the future Queen of Camelot but she was not able to train with the knights as the boys had; though Sir Percival and Sir Gawain had defied the rules and taught her in secret. Much like Merlin had taught her magic. 

          She entered her chambers and her lady in waiting was standing by the privacy screen with the dress her mother had picked out for her. It was a long blue color and gold thread embroidered into the silky fabric with a black overlayer. She smiled as the fabric slid through her fingers and then turned to her lady in waiting. 

        "Would you help me get dressed please?" she asked. 

          The young girl only nodded and replied, " Yes Miss." 

          Though she could dress herself, she decided not to chance it with the delicate fabric. After the dress was secured at her waist, she glanced at the looking glass to study her reflection. Her icy blue eyes was framed well by raven locks that has escaped her formal updo. 

          She had a slight kiss of sun in her skin tone and the rouge on her lips made them look fuller. She had asked her mom why she didn't look like her, only to be told she looked like her aunt.   
      
       She never got more than that for an explanation, as no one would talk about her. Lia didn't even know her name. With a sigh she sat on her stool and slipped on her shoes. 

           They were flats that matched her dress and they were soft as silk but sturdy like leather. She stood and checked her appearance once more before heading down to the main hall. 

         Her father had told her that she was to be there to greet the guests. What he really expected was for her to greet the Princes and hopefully find which one interested her the most.

          He would then take the young man aside to talk. Showing him his impressive weapons and let him know what was expected of him in order to be with her. 

         She giggled at the thought of his face, as he looked the prince in the eye. The young man's face draining of color as he nodded and promised to treat her well.

            What she really wanted was to lead her people the same way her father had. Even if that meant into battle. Her father didn't approve but after much coaxing he eventually had a special set of armor made for her. She had then started sparring with the other knights and soon became a force to be reckoned with. 

          Though Arthur didn't approve, he was still proud that his daughter had his prowess on the battlefield. He never intended to take her into battle with him, but was happy to know that if he was ever called into battle, away from Camelot, his kingdom would be in good hands. 

           Alia was happy for the break. Between sparring practice and sorcery lessons she was exhausted. Going to bed tired and sore every night.   
      
        She didn't like keeping secrets from her father but it was the best way to keep him safe, and herself alive. She had been told, and witnessed first hand the views he had on magic. 

          Though Arthur had shown how much he loved her, she couldn't help the sinking feeling she got. If he ever found out that she had magic would he still love her, or would he look at her with the same disgust as he had her executed. 

             She shuddered slightly at the thought, then she shook her head. No time to think of that she had a party to attend and she wanted it to be absolutely perfect. 

         Entering the main hall she was greeted by Merlin who had been conversing with Arthur about the seating. The King was clear that he didn't want any of the Princes sitting near his girl but rather next to him so that he could keep an eye on him. 

         Dinner was to be served after the dancing and mingling so that the King could get a better idea of who to watch at the table. He still couldn't believe that his daughter was 16 and had no use for him to constantly protect her 

        " So we will need to leave space at the head of the table for what ever Prince, and of course their family..." He trailed off realizing that Merlin was no longer paying attention.

          His focus was on the stairs behind him. Turning he felt his breath leave him as his eyes fell on his darling girl. She looked stunning and nothing like his little girl. She had suddenly grown up and he wasn't sure when. She gave them a shy smile before descending the rest of the stairs. 

          She crossed the room with the grace of a Pendragon. He smiled then enveloped her in a hug. Afraid for the first time since she was born. He no longer had a little girl, he was now looking at his young lady.

         The final preparations were made and before they knew it the first of the guests had arrived. She sucked in a deep breath and prepared herself mentally to meet the guests. She was not ready for what was to come.


	9. Dancing and Potions

The King watched the Princess carefully and had Merlin keeping a close eye on the Princes. They figured it would be easier to keep track of her if they divided the work, this however was not unnoticed by the Queen. Gwen made her way over her husband who was in the middle of giving orders to his knights to watch the Princess carefully and make sure she stayed within sight.

She put her hand on his arm after he had dismissed them, "Dear you are going to worry yourself sick if you don't relax."

"I am just trying to keep her safe." he replied with a sigh.

She turned him so that she could make eye contact with him, "She is not a little girl anymore and she does know how to fight back if she needs to, she knows everything that she needs to because you taught her."

He of course hadn't thought about the chance that she might actually be hiding a dagger on her person. She was really good with a sword and the halls of the castle were lined with them. In fact Alia had been prepared for that very thing, she had concealed a dagger on her thigh. She didn't ever feel fully dressed unless she was armed and even at a party she felt that she needed to be prepared. The party was just full of Princes, though the noble houses of the kingdom and been invited to attend as well. There was dancing and the music was wonderful but she couldn't help the feeling of dread that raised in her gut.

She was lost in thought when she felt someone tap her on the shoulder. Turning around she met the eyes of a very handsome Prince Alain from some kingdom on the coast. The main export was fish and spices. Prince Alain was a bit taller than her and though the names of them seemed to run together he was on that she remembered. It was his dark mysterious eyes that set him apart and the kiss of the sun on his skin. Most of the princes had a fair complexion and fair eyes but none had held her interests like he had.

She had also notices that there were a couple of scars on his otherwise perfect face this was also different than most of the princes. He was a full head taller than she was with broad shoulders and dark hair. He was third in line for his own throne but showed no interest in it and that was what really had her attention. They had talked a lot all night and he had even danced with her a few times.

This did not escape the notice of one of the other princes, another strong leader but he was easily jealous. He had been second in line for the throne but before he could make it so that he was King there was an heir produced. A strapping lad who took his place in line and though he couldn't rule yet his mother sat in his place. She had remarried and the prince she had married ruled until her son was mature enough.

Prince Ryons was now eighth in line, as the Queen had produced more children with her new husband. He had been muscled out of his throne and he was not about to lose his one chance at another one. He was going to be the ruler of one kingdom or another and he felt that he was so close to this one he could taste it. He had brought a potion just in case though he was glad that he had not been searched upon arrival. Magic was forbidden in Camelot and he surely would have been put to death if it had been found.

He was about to move towards her only to be interrupted by the announcement of dinner. Alia was glad that it was time to eat as she was famished from the constant merriment and she really felt the need to sit. She of course invited Prince Alain to sit next to her only for her father to whisk him away to the other side to sit next to him. 'This is going to be a long dinner.' She thought as she took her seat next to her mother.

Gwen smiled and gave her hand a squeeze, "I will try my best to keep him from running him off." she promised with a look of sympathy.

Lia sighed and nodded, "Thank you mother he is by far the most interesting prince that I have met all night."

Gwen smiled again and then picked up her silverware to eat. As the food was served there was live entertainment. From jugglers to acrobats to fire breathers. The evening festivities was a lot of fun and even though her father was embarrassing her by talking to the one prince who had her interest she couldn't help but enjoy. She of course kept making eye contact across the room with him. Though his eyes held deep secrets she couldn't help but feel herself drawn closer to him.

After dinner there was of course more talking and drinking. Arthur had finally let Alain sit closer to her so that they could talk without sending messengers. He shifted in his seat uncomfortably as he watched the two teenagers whisper between each other. She was so happy and even laughed a few times at something he said. Gwen smiled at him at placed a reassuring hand on his arm.

"She is fine love let her be a teenager for just one night she will be responsible and she can take care of herself."

Arthur sighed and decided that she was right not that he didn't trust his daughter but he did feel better hearing it from his wife. She was a strong, capable young woman and hovering over her wouldn't change that. He stood from his seat and offered a hand to his queen.

"A dance m'lady?" she looked at him and took his hand.

They made their way to the middle of the floor and began to sway. Alia may be his oldest child but she had a whole world on her shoulders. This worried him still but for tonight he decided that she just needed to be free of responsibility and just enjoy the company. He was so lost in Gwen's eyes he didn't notice the vile of liquid dumped into a drink and handed to the princess.

Ryons smiled as he handed her the goblet and watched as she drank. She would feel fine but in the morning she would fall completely in love with him he would make sure of that. She was then lead to the dance floor by Alain and it wasn't long until she started to feel dizzy and tired. Thinking it was all the excitement she informed her parents that she was tired and was retiring for the evening. They then thanked the guests for attending but they would and they would be looking forward to the tournament in the morning.

As the guests filed out they wished her a happy birthday and the princes all gave her hand a kiss. Alain was the last in line, he bowed deeply and gave her hand a lingering kiss before making contact with her eyes.

"I look forward to seeing you in the morning Princess I hope that you sleep well." with another kiss he departed to his chambers.

She hoped that he would accept her colors to fly during the tournament. She was thinking of him when another face appeared. Fair eyes with mischief in them it was Prince Ryons, shaking her head she felt confusion rise into panic. He was kind enough but he wasn't Alain and he was not who she wanted to be with. Rubbing her temples she was helped out of her dress and into her nightgown. She crawled into her covers and pulled them up to her chin and before she could think any further she fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
